1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for collecting oil for recycling and more particularly pertains to a new oil recycler for collecting used oil such as from the draining of oil from an engine so that the used oil may be dispensed into storage containers at measured volumes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for collecting oil for recycling is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for collecting oil for recycling heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,156 by Wallet; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,530 by Short, III; U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,404 by Blair et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,605 by Ashmead; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,959 by Davis; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,178 by Smith which are all incorporated herein by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new oil recycler. The inventive device includes a trough with a plurality of depressions downwardly extending from the bottom of the trough. Each depression has a bore therethrough. A support structure is included for supporting the trough above a resting surface.
In these respects, the oil recycler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting used oil such as from the draining of oil from an engine so that the used oil may be dispensed into storage containers at measured volumes.